Getting a Filling
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Momo needs to get a filling. not much of a summary because i don't want to give anything away. read and find out what happens. hitsuhina romance. read and review!


**Author's note: **Well here's a little oneshot for everyone! It's probably really really short. Well I hope you guys like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **A Game of War and Sabotage (Updated/Completed), 30 Lemon Oneshots with Hitsugaya and Hinamori (Updated), Toshiro and Momo: High School Love (Updated)

Story: Getting a Filling

Momo and Toshiro were both at the 10th division today, enjoying Toshiro's favorite fruit: watermelons. Momo watched Toshiro eat as she took smaller bites of her own watermelon. When she bit into the watermelon with a particular tooth she winced. Toshiro noticed her sudden expression and quickly put his own watermelon down.

"Momo, what's wrong?" he asked urgently. She just held her cheek and Hitsugaya knew exactly what happened. "Bedwetter, I told you not to eat all that candy. I'll take you to the 4th division." He walked to the door, but Momo was still holding her cheek refusing to go.

Yes, Momo knew what was going to happen. After all, Toshiro had told her what happens when you get cavities. The shot, the drill, and the numbness were enough to keep her from going. "Ok, Bedwetter, you can either come with me or I'll use force to get you over there. Momo took his bluff and stayed there; she knew that Hitsugaya wouldn't hurt her.

Hitsugaya flashed right in front of her, and it seemed like he was going to punch her. Momo cringed, and before she knew it, she was in his arms. Hitsugaya didn't punch her, instead he picked her up, and was now taking him to the 4th division to get that cavity filled.

She looked at up at his serious, but also worried face, and blushed. Of course, they've kissed many times before, after admitting their love to each other, but he always seemed so cute to Momo. She nuzzled her head into his chest, and closed her eyes. She was enjoying the happy moment. When they reached the 4th division, however, happy moment was over.

Toshiro watched her nuzzle at his chest, and softened his gaze. He carried her to Unohana, and she instructed for Momo to be put on the chair. "No Shiro-chan! It doesn't hurt anymore, please don't do this." She begged with her ace in the hole: the puppy dog eyes, but Hitsugaya was too quick for her. He had covered his ears and looked away.

Momo tried to break out of the belts that had been restricting her from escaping, but Unohana soon came in and bound her down with kido. "Now, Hinamori-fukutaicho, this won't hurt a bit." She said as she gently gave her the novocaine. Momo winced a bit, but then relaxed.

Unohana then continued to with all the procedures of filling in a cavity. Momo was relatively behaved, but there were times when she became antsy and moved around. Toshiro was outside trying to remain calm. 'It's just a simple procedure. No need to worry. She'll be fine.' He continued to think to himself.

Suddenly, Hanataro was about to walk into the room to see what was happening. Hitsugaya noticed him and grabbed out, preventing him from entering. A klutz like him could make the procedure become much more difficult than it is. "Stay out of this room!" he said with a glare. Hanataro quickly nodded his head and ran away.

Hitsugaya began pacing, but then, Momo came out of the room. Hitsugaya looked at her, relieved, and then went and embraced her. Unohana noticed the display of affection and smiled. She was about to leave, but Momo stopped her. "Umm, U-Unohana-taicho." She said. Unohana knew exactly what she meant and wanted. "I'm sorry, Hinamori-fukutaicho, but Kusajishi-fukutaicho took the last of the lollipops."

"Don't worry Unohana-taicho, I'll take care of it." Hitsugaya said, surprising everyone. Unohana was still surprised and nodded her head to leave. Momo was even more surprised that Hitsugaya had candy. Momo walked out the door, but then felt Hitsugaya pick her up again. She didn't mind it at all, and planted small kisses on his neck. He quickly got back to his division and sat down at his desk while Momo sat on his lap.

"Hitsugaya-kun, where's the candy?" she asked hopefully. "I never said I had candy. I just said that I'd take care of it." Was all that he replied. "How are you going to take care of it? I wanted candy." She took a pause as Hitsugaya showed her a piece of watermelon. "Shiro-chan, we've been having watermelon all day." She complained. "I'm sure you'll like these." He said with a smirk. Momo wondered what he was talking about, but then Hitsugaya put the watermelon in his mouth.

She was about to ask, but was silenced by Hitsugaya's wet lips. With swift and coordinated motions of his tongue, Hitsugaya fed her bits of watermelon. Momo blushed but enjoyed the sweet watermelons, and the feeling Hitsugaya was giving to him. They were so involved with each other's lips and the watermelons that they both didn't notice the people all around the room taking pictures through the windows. They also didn't notice the smart and sneaky Matsumoto receiving money from all those entering to see Hinamori and Hitsugaya.

**Author's note: **Done with it. This was actually supposed to be up on Thursday, but I was too tired. Anyways hope you enjoy this short one-shot, and review!


End file.
